Something In You
by McBuscus
Summary: Alfred ends up reminiscing about his relationship with Gilbert, but that damn bird of his isn't helping...


6

_**Something in You…**_

_**~A PruMerica Short. ~**_

"Gil. Do you mind showing me how to play Mein Gott on the piano?" I asked, and Gilbert looked up from his DS. He gave me a rather odd look, his eyes glued to mine, and he shook his head. "What…?"

"I'm not ze person joo should be asking zis question to." He spoke flatly. The Prussian's ruby eyes focused back down to his game, and he began humming the theme to Kid Icarus. "Joo should be asking Roderich zat question. I don't play ze piano." He mumbled, with his low, gruff voice familiar against my ears. "Joo should know zis by now."

"I thought I might've asked you. You could have at least guided me through the chords and melodies, I don't know, by humming them maybe?" I sighed. "Besides. I'm close to positive that Roderich doesn't like me, so I don't want to run the risk of pissing him off." I muttered, looking away. "I thought best friends were supposed to be there for each other."

Gilbert looked at me and grinned in disbelief, his ruby eyes filled with mischief. "Don't use zat excuse vith me. Joo know I'll always be here for joo." He chuckled, winking happily. But the question was; Would he?

"Oh really. Because I specifically remember someone teaching me that I would have to learn to be prepared to do things on my own. _Master Beilschmidt._" I quirked a playful eyebrow, holding my head in my hand. "And all those_ "you're a pussy" _speeches; you have a lot of room to talk."

"Oh, come on, Alfred, I don't know how to help joo play Mein Gott! Don't get mad, okay?" He smiled sweetly, and I rolled my eyes as I giggled stupidly.

**B**y the time I had awoken, Gil was nowhere to be found. I searched around a bit, but when I went into the kitchen, I found Gilbird sitting on the counter by the refrigerator.

"Piyo." The canary chirped.

"Hey, buddy. Where's Gil? Do you know?" I asked the yellow ball of feathers. Gilbird nosedived into my hair and pecked at my head. "Hey! Watch it!" I scowled, and Gilbird flew off. "Well that was weird."

I went to search some more, and I soon found Gilbert in the living room, with his feet up on the couch, and his headphones in. I walked up to him and lightly tapped on his forehead, and as he opened his eyes, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"Hi." Gil mumbled, and as he closed his eyes again, I rested my head against his shoulder. It wasn't like we never cuddled with each other. In fact, we did on a daily basis. And that's just one more reason why I loved being with him. He made me feel like I was worth something.

"H-hi…" I buried my face into the nape of his neck, and I bit my lip as he held me close to him. You see, Gilbert and I weren't like normal best friends. We'd spend days just laying around his or my house, and just snuggling together, without a single fear in the world. Because I felt safe with Gil. He promised me that he'd protect me no matter what, and he hasn't let me down.

_Yet…_

But who am I kidding. Gilbert would never let me down. With anything. He's so brave… and he's super strong, too. But most of all, he's sweet and funny and handsome…

He was, handsome. Extremely. He was so charming. I don't like to say hot, or sexy, because they really don't describe him as a whole. Everything about him was charming. Especially his smile. His smile is so wonderful, he could get even those damn Pictonians to smile back. Do you get it? Pictonians don't have faces.

I simply snuggled into him, my cheeks a faint pink, and I looked up and into his eyes. "Why must you do this to me…?" I asked, and Gilbert quirked a quizzical eyebrow.

"I-I didn't do anything… Vat's wrong?" He mumbled worriedly, but I smiled as I shook my head, giving him a hug.

"You don't have to do anything. That's my point." I laughed softly, and Gilbert just scowled, his arms tightening around me as he held me close to him. A slight "Humph." came from him as he pondered a bit, and he shook his head.

"I'm not following." He quirked an eyebrow, and I shook my head, smiling as I rested back against his shoulder.

"You'll understand later."

I opened my eyes. I was still laying on top of Gilbert, but he was still asleep. I took it into account to do something that I'd probably never get to do again.

I softly brushed my lips against his. Just the feeling of our lips blushing against each other was enough to send chills down my spine. He wouldn't ever know about how I just kissed him. I would've rather died. But, at least he would know how I truly felt about him. I kissed him again. My heart began to race, my eyes welling up with tears, and one must have slid down and landed on his cheek, because his eyes opened, and he cupped my cheek as he kissed me back.

"Alfred… Shh… Vy are joo crying, sveetheart…?" Gilbert asked, his lips still mingling against the surface of mine as he spoke. I choked out a tiny cry, kissing him lovingly, and Gilbert hugged me close to him as he moved and locked our lips together.

"Gilbert, I can't tell you how long I've needed to kiss you… You mean the world to me, you know…" I mumbled, burying my face into Gil's shoulder as I hid from the dangers of the world. "You're so…. So perfect… And everyone wants you… Yet here we are now…" I whispered, and Gilbert shushed me as he held me closer.

"I'd always choose you first. I love you, Alfie. You should know that by now. I'll _always_ love you." He mumbled softly, and I nodded, exhaling softly. "I promise. I know what you need. You need love. And I'm here to give it to you. I won't let you down, Alfred F. Jones." Gilbert spoke, lips lingering against my skin. I looked into his eyes before kissing him again, and Gilbert hugged me close.

"Thanks, Gil…." I whispered, kissing his cheek. Hmmph. Who would've known that I'd end up falling in love with my best friend in the world? I knew something would spring up eventually….

"Tell me this…. Are you interested in going steady with me?" He asked, kissing my forehead. "Because you're awesome…. And I'd love to be with you." He whispered…

"Y-yes."


End file.
